


all my scars are open (tell them all i know now)

by blue_slate



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: F/F, Multi, They're all gay for each other, and their wings are beautiful, anyway this is just 1700 words of pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_slate/pseuds/blue_slate
Summary: elena thinks that sabina and jane's wings couldn't be any more beautiful than they are.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano, Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson, Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	all my scars are open (tell them all i know now)

**Author's Note:**

> uh, so this is my first time posting on ao3. huge thanks to my discord friends for giving me the inspo to write this, especially you muddyblood! thanks for letting me use ur idea of the ladies having wings. and to honey for beta-ing it and helping me post this bc im a dumb gay.

The first time Elena sees Sabina’s wings, she has to admit, they’re absolutely beautiful. Her wings are a burst of colors in the sunlight, shimmering with all the beauty of a crystal, refracting colors every which way that Elena’s convinced she’s staring at a living embodiment of a rainbow. Elena looks at Sabina and sees happiness, sees love, sees beauty. Sabina has the wings of a hummingbird, fast and sweet, small and beautiful. Elena sees them after she completes her first solo mission, and Sabina’s energy and enthusiasm is too much to contain. 

Elena’s wings haven’t manifested yet. But she knows they will, in time. Sabina’s wings didn’t come in until just last year. Everyone get their wings in their own time. Elena only hopes for it to be soon, because she wants to experience the joy she sees in Sabina’s face whenever she takes off, flying high into the clouds. Sabina loves as much as she smiles, and Elena is forever grateful for the day she met Sabina. 

She’d be without one of her loves, after all. 

Sabina takes Elena flying one day, holding Elena tightly to her stomach as they take off from the ground. Elena has never been so _scared_ of heights before, and yet, she feels safe in Sabina’s arms. She feels overjoyed when she sees the ground and the sprawling lands below her, the city looking so beautiful from the sky. Sabina’s wings beat so fast Elena can barely see them moving, and it all makes so much sense. Sabina moves at a million miles per hour, so much so that Elena can’t even keep up, so it makes total sense that Sabina’s wings would act the same way. 

And then Sabina kisses her above the clouds, sending euphoria all the way up Elena’s chest and warmth pooling in her heart. 

The first time Elena sees Jane’s wings after a tough mission, in which Jane sustains a cut to the face and a sore rib cage. Jane has her wings, yes, but nobody sees them. They always stay primly folded, pressed to her back, just enough for her to wear a jacket and conceal them. Elena wonders, of course, but she respects the line of privacy that Jane has drawn. Their time together in Berlin and Istanbul brought them closer, but there’s still so much more to learn about Jane. Jane is an enigma, a mystery brought to life, and Elena would wait all the time in the world for Jane. 

They’re on the roof in the headquarters in Berlin when Jane stands up and takes off her jacket with a renewed sense of vigor. Elena opens her mouth to ask but then Jane’s wings are unfurling, and Elena’s jaw drops in a way it’s never dropped before. There Elena sits before Jane, watching the sleek, long wings stretch out the stiffness and move to the wind. Jane’s face is downcast, the untamed curls that come after a long, warm shower covering her face in a way that screams _shame._

Jane bears the wings of a raven, an omen seen as ill in the eyes of the population. To have the wings of a raven to is to be the living definition of bad luck. Elena’s heart shatters as she realizes why Jane never flies, why Jane is always so dismissive about it all. Jane’s worked so hard to get where she is without her wings. Elena wants to reach out, to take Jane’s wings between her fingers and stroke them and tell Jane that she loves her all the same. 

Jane’s wings are amazing. They’re large, large enough to carry the weight of the world but still be strong enough to stand tall. The feathers ruffle in the winds, and Elena thinks that she’s never been so _proud_ of Jane for unveiling this part of herself. Elena understands now. She can’t take her eyes off of Jane’s face as she takes it into her hands and says—

“They’re beautiful, just like you, my love.” 

Jane almost cries, hugging Elena so tightly. Elena watches those very wings, the wings that exemplify a woman like Jane, come around to sheathe her in a cocoon of warmth that Elena never wants to leave. So, Elena lets Jane hug her as long as she wants, because Elena never wants to leave Jane ever again. 

She understands, and she loves Jane even more. 

And yet, Elena waits for her own. She waits for the day to feel an itch near her spine, for her wings to break through and bloom like a flower on the first day of spring. She waits, and she waits, and she waits. 

Patience has always been Elena’s strong suit. But when she’s come this far in life and her wings haven’t come, it becomes a little frustrating. Especially when the three of them made a promise to wait until Elena’s wings come in to touch each others wings. To feel the feathers of another's wings is sacred, a bond that represents trust and love. Elena knows that these two women, these two amazing, beautiful, talented, and loving women are the women she wants to spend the rest of her life with. 

So the day she wakes up with an aching back and a greenish blue feather in her face, Elena almost screams out in excitement. Sabina, in her usual groggy nature upon being woken up, mistakes those feathers to be her own until she realizes they aren’t hers. 

Jane’s awake with a smile on her face that makes Elena want to kiss her over and over again. 

Having wings feels strange, Elena learns. It’s a whole new weight added to her body that she needs to be aware of at all times. Elena, in her first few days, knocks Sabina over with the sheer force of turning around. Jane’s quick enough to dodge, but it’s getting a bit cramped, what with Sabina’s wings always out and on display, Elena’s being a bit awkward, and Jane getting more and more comfortable with exposing her own raven black wings. Bosley sees this, and moves them to a larger wing of the headquarters with no fanfare at all. 

(It might be because Elena had to apologize profusely when she almost wing-smacked Boz sky high. Needless to say, Sabina laughed for hours, and Jane had to help Elena tuck her wings back in.)

Elena learns how to fly for the first time. The first time, she almost lands face first in the asphalt, if it weren’t for Jane being on the ground to catch her. And for the first time in a while, Jane flies too, those raven wings shining like black opal in the noonday sun of Berlin. 

Then comes the day where the promise finally, finally, _finally_ comes to fruition. 

“C’mon, touch them!” Sabina urges Elena, the smile on her face so giddy it makes Sabina look like a toddler who just received the biggest bag of sweets. 

Elena touches Sabina’s wings, and she relearns the definition of softness. Sabina’s wings feel like silk in between Elena’s fingers, the kind of silk that Sabina wears when she goes out on missions. Elena is amazed, tracing her fingers along the quills and reveling in the small noises Sabina makes in response to Elena’s careful touch. Elena touches Sabina’s wings, watching with pure awe as the colors shift and change before her eyes. 

“Does it feel good?” Elena asks, tentative eyes meeting Sabina’s. All Sabina can do is nod. 

Elena turns to Jane, who has her arms crossed over her chest in a defensive way that makes Elena feel disheartened. Elena takes her hand off of Sabina’s wing, much to the latters displeasure, and takes Jane’s hands, uncrossing them from her chest. 

“You don’t have to do this, Janey. It’s okay if you don’t,” Elena whispers gently, rubbing her thumbs softly over Jane’s knuckles. Jane takes a deep, shuddering breath, and exhales. 

“I can do this. Just… be gentle,” Jane replies in such a way that Elena thinks she could never be anything _but_ gentle with her Jane. Jane extends one of her wings long enough so that Elena can touch it. Sabina waits, because she’s done this dance before with Jane in the past. 

Elena reaches out with a guided hand to Jane’s wing, watching the wing crane to her touch. The breath in Elena’s chest is stolen as she feels the muscles underneath the feathers flex and ripple, revealing the utter power behind the massive wings that Jane bears. Jane grabs her hand, and Elena stops. 

“It’s okay. Keep going,” Jane whispers, barely heard, but Elena complies, moving her hand down the length of the body, whispering sweet nothings as she does so. Those wings, littered with small scars, are gorgeous. Elena couldn’t be more honored to be able to touch and groom these wings. She tells that to Jane, and Jane smiles. 

After a while, Elena steps back, and unfurls her wings. It’s by no means graceful— she only has a bit of practice under her belt— but she’s getting better every day. Elena’s wings match those of a lovebird, if Saint’s never ending well of wisdom is to be believed. A hue of green near the bones, and blue as the feathers fan out. Sabina’s in love with them (she’s said so every day Elena’s had them). Elena, on a handful of occasions, has seen Jane staring at her wings with hints of pride in her eyes. 

So when the both of them touch Elena’s wings, Elena understands why they couldn’t speak, because the feeling of love gushes into her, a river flooding into a lake. It’s electrifying, and Elena can’t even tell where their hands are, because all she can feel is a tingle racing up her back as Sabina and Jane caress the feathers of her wings. 

“I love you two so much,” Elena whispers, having to grab onto Sabina and Jane’s hands to keep herself grounded. 

“You’re so fucking cute!” Sabina squeals, leaning over to plant a fat kiss on Elena’s cheek, something that makes Elena’s face flush redder than a tomato. Jane doesn’t say much, but she does lean close enough for Elena to rest her head in the crook of Jane’s neck. Elena relishes the heat coming off of Jane, and instinctively, she pulls her own wings back. 

Sabina slots herself in, tucking her shimmering wings in so Jane’s can extend to wrap around the three. Again, Elena feels safe. 

She knows she always safe with her girlfriends. From now until the end of time. 


End file.
